gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Moraga
Moraga is an open world RPG for the PS3. Gameplay Story ~Beginning~ In Moraga, you play as a man who's default name is Garon. Garon is the Princess' only bodyguard. When Kleitos blows up the castle walls, he uses the Draconic Grimoire to freeze princess Femme until his demands of total domination of the kingdom is his. In this process, Garon is easily thrown out of the way when he tries to protect the princess. He is thrown out the castle walls, and a barrier made of darkness covers the castle. A returning old farmer runs into Garon, and learns of the situation. The farmer explains that a similar scenario occurred 34 years before, when he was a young "whipper snapper". He explains that a hero went to the 6 towers across the globe to gather a crystal, 2 tomes, a scroll, a bow, and a flute. Garon takes out his spear, and starts his quest to save the princess. Controls The left stick moves around the character, and holding R2 while moving the left stick makes you sprint. X makes you jump, double tapping it makes you double jump, and jumping and sprinting makes you front flip in the direction of movement. Pressing X on impact of the side on a surface makes you jump off. The right stick makes you turn the camera. Pressing triangle opens up an inventory, and pressing it twice covers the screen with the inventory. Pressing square makes you attack with the equipped weapon, and pressing R1 makes you aim your equipped range weapon. Circle is the action button. It makes you talk to people, trade, and do actions. Weapons Some quests give you special equipment, and sometimes you'll find trasure chests with weapons in them. Metal Spear: The metal spear is the first weapon you get. It is a basic weapon with a large attack range. Metal Sword: This weapon is received be completing the quest "You can't be a rebel, without any metal". It is a basic weapon that doubles the chance to have critical strikes. Slingshot: The slingshot is gained by completing the quest "The ranger is enraged". It is a ranged weapon that shoots small metal balls. Golden Spear: This spear is gained by going under the town: amber. It is an above average weapon with a lot of attack damages. Quests Don't let him get her! - In this quest you must hunt down Kleitos in the castle before he freezes the princess. Regardless of how long you take, you can't accomplish this. In game description: Hunt the giant castle for Kleitos! Shouldn't of left my post! The ranger is enraged - In this quest, you must look for a hunter in the woods, try to calm him down in any way you can, and bring him back to the town. In game description: Go hunt the hunter, then bring him back for the people. Exactly why is he so mad? The trial by water - In this quest, the lady you're looking for is about to be dunked under water and drowned to see if she committed the crime of robbing an old geizers fruit stand. In game description: If she floats, she's guilty. If she drowns, she's innocent. Not the best test out there... You can't be a rebel, without any metal! - In this quest, you must go to a dark mine to receive metal for some kids who are leading a fake resistance. In game description: Go into the deep dark cave and get the metal! Who knows how these kids got some of these weapons though. Main Characters Garon - The main character and Princess Femme's only bodyguard. Princess Femme - The princess of Morse. She is frozen by Kleitos, and saved by Garon. Kleitos - Our main Hero Villain. Freeze Femme, take over castle. Plan complete. Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games